Textposts Become Reality
by AlwaysHP4Lyfe
Summary: A bunch of short Harry Potter one-shots based off of text posts.
1. Potions with Snape

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of this collection of one-shots! I am not J.K. Rowling and I don't own any of the characters. Credit to all the people who actually came up with the ideas for the textposts these are based on.**

Chapter 1

(potions with Snape)

Nymphadora Tonks' sixth year at Hogwarts

It was a gloomy Friday and the sixth year Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins were sitting in their potions classroom. Professor Snape wasn't there and Nymphadora Tonks was getting really bored really fast, so she decided to have some fun.

She quickly changed her face and hair to match Snape's and transfigured herself some black robes identical to the ones Snape wore.  
Standing up and walking to the front of the room, Tonks began her imitation. "Hello, I am professor Snappy, the potions master," She said as she waltzed over to a Slytherin. "Fifty points to Slytherin for existing."

"Now, on with today's lesson. We will be learning about the world's deadliest potion...SHAMPOO!" She yelled, much to the classes amusement.

"Weasley!" She called, pointing at Charlie. "You breathed! 20 billion points from Gryffindor!"

"Now! Back to the lesson! The first thing to know about shampoo is to never apply it to the hair. It is very dangerous, which is why I go with a more... _greasy_ look," Tonks said to the class.

"I will now pass around samples of this dangerous poti-" She started again but was cut off by a loud cough from the doorway of the room. She glanced up and saw Professor Snape standing in the doorway.

" Detention ... and 50 points from Hufflepuff! Now... sit down before I take off _more_ points," Snape snapped at her.

"Sure, _Professor Snappy_ ," Tonks smirked and she sat back down as many of the students chuckled, but were quick to hide it when Professor Snape sent angry glares at them.

"Now, we will continue today's lesson," Snape started as Tonks looked out the window and felt boredom overtake her once again.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this first chapter! I will be posting new chapters very frequently! Please favorite and follow! Leave reviews if you have any suggestions or want to tell me what you think! Thanks! Bye :D**


	2. Draco and the Toaster

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you for reading this story and sorry that it took FOREVER to update the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns H.P. not me :(.**

CHAPTER 2

(Draco and a toaster)

Draco's POV and he isn't completely prejudiced and stuff like that and doesn't support Moldy Voldy. Oh and somehow he can apparate.

I groaned as I apparated to the front porch of Ted and Andromeda Tonks' house. I desperately needed help, and they were the first people I thought of. The dark lord had just tasked me with something that I knew I couldn't do, so I sort of freaked out and ran. He caught me and punished me. Alot. I ran as soon as I had the chance, and aparrated here. I knew I needed help and I had at least two broken bones.

I quickly knocked on the front door after I had collected myself. Soon after, Andromeda opened up the door.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Please, I just need somewhere to go. And food. And probably medical help as well," I winced as I spoke to her.

"Why didn't you just help yourself? Surely your mother would've helped you," She replied, rather suspicious.

"Well, er, that's the thing. She couldn't help. She was, um, _occupied_ ," I replied, trying to sound convincing. I really didn't want to think about my father dragging my mother away from me.

After thinking for a while, Andromeda finally decided to help. "Oh alright then, come in and go sit on the couch. I have to go get some things from upstairs, so just wait here for a moment."

"Thank Merlin!" I cried as I waltzed into their home. It was a relatively nice home, for muggles that is. It definitely wouldn't be something I would live in. I took one look at the couch and immediately walked away. No way I was sitting on that thing.

Andromeda still wasn't back downstairs yet, so I decided to go exploring the house. The first place I went was the kitchen. Most of the kitchen looked magical, except for a little box plugged into a wall. I walked over to it and saw that someone had stuck bread inside of it. What fools.

I decided to help them out, and went to get a fork to pull the bread out. But, just as I was about to stick the fork in, the machine gave a loud _Pop!_ and two pieces of burnt bread flew out of it and hit me smack in the head.

I screamed and plunged the fork into the offensive machine, trying to kill it. I immediately got shocked, and it felt like my entire body was on fire. I slowly began to fall unconscious, and the last thing I saw before I fell away was the laughing face of Andromeda Tonks, right in front of me.

 **A/N: Ahh silly Draco. Welp, there we go, Chapter 2. Hopefully I will be posting chapter three soon. Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
